Chapter 86
is the eighty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At U.A.'s public apology broadcast, Shota Aizawa tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which is the worst possible outcome in his opinion). Nezu states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo did not defeat Mustard. Nezu also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if U.A. had already failed in securing the students' well-beings due to not checking Katsuki Bakugo's mental instability and his "villain-like" performance during the U.A. Sports Festival. Nezu, Sekijiro Kan, and Shota know that the reporter is purposely provoking them with this particular question. Shota answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a hero was the strongest and believes the villains' to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Nezu backs up Shota by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki's whereabouts and promises to retrieve him. Katsuki has been watching and listening to U.A.'s public apology after he was released from his restraints and tells his captors that U.A. are correct about him desiring to be a hero. Katsuki taunts the Vanguard Action Squad and Tomura Shigaraki, telling them that his combat authorizations have not been revoked. However, Dabi, Himiko Toga, Kenji Hikiishi and Atsuhiro Sako are not intimidated; they wonder about Katsuki's mental state and conclude that he has messed up by going against them. Kurogiri attempts to help Tomura, but he is silenced when Tomura fiercely glares, which stops Kurogiri and makes Katsuki tense. After picking up his hand and putting it on his face, Tomura understands that Katsuki will not be convinced to join them with mere words alone and realizes Katsuki's importance. Tomura also knows that time is of the essence and decides to ask for the "force" of his teacher to help him convince Katsuki. The villain, who has been watching Tomura on his computer, commends his apprentice for his wise decision. The disguised Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Tenya Iida followed Momo's device to the coordinates of the tracking button and reached the supposed hideout of the League of Villains. However, Momo notes that the villains have not made any moves and reminds them of the possibility of Katsuki not being in the hideout. Tenya reminds them that if he sees anything dangerous or combat, then he will not hesitate to stop them. Izuku thanks Tenya and starts thinking about their options in "true Midoriya" fashion according to Eijiro and Momo. Afterwards, Momo, Tenya, Shoto, Eijiro, and Izuku prepares to enter the supposed League of Villains' hideout. Meanwhile, the Police Force, Naomasa Tsukauchi, and the large Pro Hero team consisting of All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Tiger, and Gran Torino are preparing to invade the League of Villains' hideout. Best Jeanist mulls over his failure to try and help change Katsuki's personality while Tiger notes that his teammate Ragdoll was also kidnapped and believes that based on the tracking device, there are multiple League of Villains' hideouts. Naomasa states that they know the hideout Katsuki is in and tells the Pro Hero team that while investing their efforts in rescuing Katsuki, they will capture the other hideouts to block off the League of Villains' escape routes. All Might and Gran Torino converse between themselves and conclude that All For One is making a move. The time for the Pro Heroes and the Police Force to initiate the rescue operation has come; Naomasa tells everyone that the rescue operation is a battle of speed and not to let any villains retaliate. Naomasa reveals that U.A.'s public apology broadcast was to deceive the villains into thinking that the Heroes were having a hard time and could not afford to attack today; thus the Pro Heroes and the Police Force have the element of surprise on their side for their counter attack since the League of Villains are not expecting them to attack now. The Pro Heroes and the Police Force head out and stand in front of the League of Villains' hideout; All Might prepares to attack. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 86